


Unlikely collections

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Superhero Nerd Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbie followed Jemma to her bedroom to get some tea, but instead she learns a shocking fact about her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely collections

    Bobbie stood in the door way of Jemma’s bedroom with her mouth dropped open in shock. She could never have imagined that she would walk into, whatever this was, And she could imagine a lot of things.

   “I know, i know.” Jemma waved her hands dismissively “i always get the same reaction. Daisy just about ripped the entire room apart and Fitz actually fainted, though he won’t admit it.”

    “I…” Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Bobbie took a deep breath and closed her eyes “i always imagined you having Doctor Who posters and Harry Potter merch everywhere. This…” she waved her hand around at the entire room “this is just….wow.”

     “What can i say? i have a weakness.” Jemma beamed, walking over to one of the many posters on her wall and putting a hand over it “It’s just something i don’t really talk about. not many people understand why it’s something i like.”

   “Well, to be honest i can see why,” admitted Bobbie “it doesn’t really suit the person we see outside of this room.”

   “I think it suits me just perfectly.” turning back to face Bobbie, Jemma chuckled when she saw the older women glaring at the multipul items in her room “Oh, right.” he eyes went wide at the realization of what they had come to her room for. “My tea. let me just grab it and we can go to the cafeteria. i promise you’ll love at least one of them.”

   Rolling her eyes, Bobbie watched fondly as Jemma made her way over to the nightstand beside her bed and pulled the top drawer open. Once she had pulled the tea holder out and tucked it under her arm she closed the drawer again and made her way back towards Bobbie “Come on,” she smiled brightly “let’s get you out of here before your brain explodes.”

     “i really hope you never expect sex to happen in here,” Bobbie groaned, putting a hand over her eyes and listening to Jemma’s smooth laughter “i don’t think i could do it. i feel like i’m already being shamed by Hawkeye from his spot over the bed. Or on the dresser, and the book shelf, and your desk.”

    “Well, to be fair,” Jemma interjected, looking over at the wall that her bed was pushed up against “i honestly think Black Widow would be cheering us on. And her Funko pop is probably going to kick Funo Pop Hawkeye’s ass if he trys to judge us.”

   Bobbie struggled to hold back the huff of laughter that threatened to escape her throat, and she couldn’t help but blush at the idea of Natasha finding out that there was a poster of her beside her girlfriends bed, watching over their every action.

   “God, and i thought Daisy was the superhero nerd.” She grinned at the scientist in front of her “you’re ridiculously adorable, you know that?”

   “I’ve been told.” Jemma smiled proudly, walking over and wrapping her arm around Bobbie’s before she turned her girlfriend around and marched out of the bedroom proudly.


End file.
